Aide Of The Primordials: Book 2
by XxSoldierOfGodxX
Summary: Sequel to Aide Of The Primordials: Book 1. Nexus, now without a godly parent, embarks on a dangerous mission with his friends to save Camp Half-Blood and bring Chiron to justice. Maybe even get another godly parent? R&R please! Nexus/Zoe even though Zoe isn't in this story. Based off of Sea Of Monsters the book.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I'm back. It's me Star J posting the sequel to Aide Of The Primordials. I hope you guys enjoy!**

Chapter 1

The punch bag swung around in a circle as I practiced my hand-to-hand combat. It's been a year since Chaos sent me down here to save he Olympians.

It's also been a year since I lost my godly parent, causing me to lose my ability to use my patron's powers.

The only thing I am right now is the King Of Hellhounds. My pupil were fully black, instead of the vivid colors I used to have.

The only power I can use is my grandparent's powers which is pretty cool now that I mastered them.

I can control the shadows, shadow travel, blend in with the shadows, turn into a shadow, control the darkness inside of people, and I can turn into a hellhound.

Feeling sorry for me,(even though they denied my accusation) my friends Hagan, a son of Nike and Sparrow, a daughter of Astraea.

Right now, they are on a mission for Chaos. Something about saving somebody. I gave a mighty yell and punched the bag with all my might.

The bag burst and sand covered me. Even with the lost of Draco's powers, I was stronger than an experienced demigod. A new punching bag appeared in front of me, while destroying the former one.

I grabbed a towel and wiped the sweat/sand off my face. As I walked out the room, the lights turned off and the machines shut down.

I walked in my bathroom and undressed. As the shower turned on, I remembered the mysterious omen sent to me.

_Come to me child. Find me in Ryūgū-jō underwater near Hawaii. You will find all your answers there._

I researched Ryūgū-jō and found out that it was an underwater palace that originated in Japan. It must of moved to Hawaii like Olympus moved to America.

After I cleaned myself, I walked out the bathroom, a towel around my waist and hair dripping wet.

Five minutes later, I was fully dressed, the way I always dress. Black v-neck, with a white leather jacket. Black straight legs, with red, white, and black hi-tops.

I went to my jewelry box and pulled out my my silver necklace, my black bracelet and my red bracelet.

My necklace covers me in my armor while my red bracelet gives me my bow and my black bracelet gives me my sword.

I walk down to the first floor, ready to eat. When I get there, my breakfast was already made. Beside it was a note.

_I decided to make you breakfast since your so busy training. Hope you like what I made you. _

_Love, _

_Sparrow._

_P.S If the eggs are nasty, blame Hagan._

I smiled and dug into the plate she made me. Pancakes, eggs and sausage. One of my favorite breakfast meals.

Five minutes later, I was walking out the Chaos Tower. Then I heard a yell and roar. I sighed and ran towards the border.

There I saw them fighting Colchis bulls. Now was the time when I wished I had Draco as my godly parent.

I saw Clarisse yelling at the pathetic demigods to stand tall and face the bulls.

I sighed and walked up to Clarisse as she ran in a frenzy, trying to get the demigods to listen to her.

I stopped her and said. "Get them out of here. I got this."

Clarisse looked to object, but she nodded. She seen me a battle before and she knew the damage I could do.

She yelled. "Everybody retreat!"

They paused, but when they saw me, they ran back with pleasure. As the demigods ran back, the Colchis bulls' attention was on me.

One charged me while the other blew a torrent of fire at me.

I smirked and ran towards the charging bull. I jumped on his head just in time as the torrent of fire heated up my back. Good thing my clothes are fire proof.

I summoned my bow as I ran along the first bull. I jumped off sideways and shot two explosive arrows into the second bull's mouth, causing him to explode inside out.

I rolled and summoned my sword while I threw away my bow. It'll return later.

The first bull, not learning the first time, came charging at me again, his horns ready to pierce my chest. I ran up to it again and jumped on his head again.

This time I sat on its neck and yell, I stabbed my sword threw his head. The bull stopped trying to throw me off and turned into dust.

I jumped off the evaporating bull and rolled onto the ground. I turned my sword into my bracelet and my bow returned into my bracelet. I walked up to Percy and Annabeth who were watching the whole thing.

I looked up and saw a cyclops standing there, frozen in fear of me. As I drew closer, the cyclops ran behind Percy who was trying not to laugh.

"It's okay Tyson. He's not going to hut you." Percy said before he turned to me. "It seems as if you're the protector of this camp instead of a member of it."

I smiled and gave Percy a hug. "I missed you bro." I then turned to Annabeth who looked angry and awkward. I smiled and hugged Annabeth who turned red in the face, either from anger or embarrassment.

"Let go of me Nexus!" She yelled as she tried to wiggle out of my bear hug.

I laughed and set her down. In return, she punched me in my shoulder. "It's good to see you too Annabeth."

A smile tugged at her lips as she replied. "Whatever."

I smiled and turned to Percy serious. "A lot of things changed since you were gone."

Percy's eyes darkened. "What happened?"

As soon as I explained what was going on, they took off towards the Big House, followed by a confused cyclops. I kept pace with them as we reached the Big House.

Percy opened the door and we saw, Chiron packing his saddlebags.

Annabeth ran up to Chiron and hugged him. "Chiron what's happening? You're not . . . leaving?"

Chiron ruffled her hair and gave her a kindly smile. "Hello child. And Percy my goodness! You've grown over the year."

I sat on one the chairs, watching this scene play out. I wasn't much for drama. A few minutes later, Chiron walked out the Big House.

Annabeth was slightly crying while Tyson, who didn't even know Chiron, started bawling.

I shook my head. A quest is going to be issued and I need to be on it.

**So that's the first chapter and I hope you liked it. Please review, favorite, follow and tell your friends about this book.**

**Star J**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The sun was setting behind the dining pavilion as the campers came from their cabins. I sat in the head table and looked around. Beside me was Dionysus and the new activity director, Tantalus.

As Percy and Tyson walked in, I heard someone say. "Who invited that?"

I saw Percy glare in their direction so I decided to say something and stood up. "Whoever said that stand up."

One of the Apollo kids stood up shakily. "I invited him. Is their a problem with my judgment?"

The kid opened his mouth to answer, but Tantalus interrupted him. "I have a problem with your judgment."

I looked over at him and said. "Shut up Tantalus. At least I can eat and drink food and liquid."

He scowled at me with hatred and I glared back, making him look away.

Meanwhile Dionysus was smirking and talking to the campers. I sat back down and listened to what they were saying.

"We are reinstituting the chariot races!" Tantalus said with a fake smile.

Murmuring broke out at all tables-excitement, fear, disbelief.

"Now I know," Tantalus continued, raising his voice. "that these races were discontinued some years ago due to, ah technical problems."

I spoke up. "Three deaths and twenty-six mutilations."

"Yes yes!" Tantalus said. "But I know you will all join me in welcoming the return of this camp tradition.

"Golden laurels will go to the winning charioteers each month. Teams may register in the morning. The first race will be held in three days time.

"We will release you from your regular activities to prepare your chariots and choose your horses. Oh, and I mention, the victorious team's cabin will have no chores for the month in which they win?"

An explosion of excited conservation broke out of the dining pavilion. Then the last person I expected to object did so.

"But sir!" Clarisse said. She looked nervous, but she stood up to speak for the Ares cabin. "What about border patrol? I mean, if we drop everything to ready our chariots-"

"Ah, the hero of the day," Tantalus exclaimed. "Brave Clarisse, who single-handedly bested he bronze bulls!"

Clarisse opened her mouth to say something but a furious exclaim sounded from the Poseidon table. "That's not true! Nexus defeated those bulls by himself!"

I glanced at Percy, who was on his feet, ready to attack Tantalus if he said another word. Everybody looked at me, as if they were expecting me to say something.

I shrugged. "What Percy says is irrelevant."

Tantalus laughed and Percy sat down angry and confused. I sighed and said to Percy mentally.

Nexus-Let Clarisse have the shine. I have it enough.

Percy-But-

Nexus-Don't worry about it Perce. Just stay quiet for awhile.

Percy-Okay.

I turned to Tantalus who said. "Come now," Tantalus chided. "The monster may be able to due some menial chores. Any suggestions as to where such a beast should be kenneled? I was thinking of the stables."

Suddenly everyone gasped and Tantalus scooted away. I looked over to my left at where Tyson was sitting and saw that he was glowing sea green.

I looked above his head and nodded, not even surprised. Most cyclops were sons and daughters of gods and nymphs, abandoned on the street.

I kinda smiled. "All hail Tyson, Son of Poseidon!"

Everybody stood still in shock and didn't bow. I snarled. "Bow!"

Everybody, afraid of me, bowed, except of Dionysus of course. I smiled and turned to Tyson. "Go sit next to your half brother."

He nodded, self-conscious, and shyly sat next to Percy was looked kinda grossed out. I frowned, but didn't say anything. If this was how he going to treat his brother than he needs to be taught how to look pass the physical body to see the mental one. And if he can't get that in his skull, I don't know how to help him otherwise.

**So guys this is the chapter! I'm sorry for my late updates, but I have school and it's very demanding so hope you guys liked it and I'll talk to you next time. Don't forget to review and favorite!**

**Star J**


	3. Chapter 3

This is the chapter we all been waiting for. The chapter right before the start of the quest, I think. Matters how much I decide to write. But that doesn't matter. Hope you like it!

Star J

Chapter 3

The last few days, I've been watching Percy and I noticed that he felt and ashamed and embarrassed by Tyson and that made me burn in anger. I just wanted to go up to him, wack him upside his head, and make him apologize, but I decided to let him be like that. Maybe in the future, he'd see the true talent of Tyson.

As an honorary member of the camp, I wasn't allowed to join the chariot games, because I was too powerful and might hurt someone.

I could care less, I had a lot on my mind. I still had to find a way to get underneath Hawaii so I could find out what that omen meant. Maybe if I took Percy and Tyson with me. I shook my head. Tantalus would never let them out of camp.

I was walking by the canoe lake when I heard Annabeth and Percy arguing. Curious, I hid in a tree and listened.

"He is not! What have you got against Cyclopes, anyway?"

"Just forget it," she said. "Now, the axle for this chariot-"

"You're treated him like he's this horrible thing!" Percy interrupted. Kinda contradicting yourself Percy. "He saved my life."

Annabeth threw down her pencil and stood. "Then maybe you should design the chariot with him."

"Maybe I should."

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

Annabeth stormed, leaving Percy looking like he lost everybody he knew.

A couple days later, and I noticed that Percy and Annabeth weren't talking anymore. Scarfing down my meal, I raced over to the arena to practice against some campers. Some Apollo kids tried to spar with me, but they didn't last very long. I decided to spar with Clarisse, hoping for a good fight.

She was good, better than most campers, but it was clear that I was superior to her in sword fighting.

A day later and I was sitting in the stands with the audience, bored out of my mind. I saw Percy trying to talk to Annabeth, but it was obvious that she was still irritated with him.

As he was walking back to his chariot, I saw him look up at forest trees worriedly. I followed his gaze, noticing that the pigeons were screeching like crazy, making the whole forest rustle.

I narrowed my eyes before walking over to Tantalus. "Hey. Don't you see that there is something wrong with those birds over there?" I pointed towards the forest.

He looked a me with disdain. "There is nothing wrong with those birds. They probably just saw something alarming or something."

I shook my head. "The chariot races must not continue. Someone can get hurt. I telling you those are just pigeons."

"And I'm telling you, Jackson, that nothing is wrong with those birds." He turned to the charioteers. "Charioteers! Attend to your mark!"

I growled under my breath and walked away form Tantalus. This camp is doomed if Chiron isn't proven innocent.

I walked own the stairs, the whole time keeping my eyes on the birds. As I got closer I noticed that their beaks glinted strangely and their eyes seemed shinier than regular birds.

I walked to my tower and closed the door. I sat on the couch thinking, before I heard screaming. I jumped up and raced outside to see the pigeons swarming and attacking the audience. I looked closer and noticed that they weren't pigeons. They were Stymphalian birds.

I screamed. "Everybody cover your ears!"

Hoping they heard me, I changed into my hellhound form. With red vines and swirls all of my body, I was a hellhound with black eyes, bigger than any hellhound in the world.

I took a deep breath and roared, drawing the attention of the Stymphalian birds. Immediately, I changed back into human form and activated my bow. Grabbing a sound arrow, I waited until all the birds were racing towards me.

I took a deep breath and shot it into the cloud of death-birds. It immediately blow up in the middle of the cloud killing most of the birds by pure sound.

The rest flew off in fright, hoping to get away, but they were shot down by some of the Apollo cabin.

The camp was saved, but the amount of debris was crazy. Chariots were destroyed to the point of no fixing, the stands were destroyed and almost all the campers were injured.

"Bravo!" Tantalus said, but he wasn't looking at me. "We have our first winner!" We walked over to the finish line and awarded the golden laurels for the race to the stunned-looking Clarisse.

Then he turned to me. "And now to punish the troublemaker who disrupted the race."

Hey guys! Sorry I haven't been updating in awhile. A lot of school and I'm fixing up my house and stuff, but I hope you like it! R&amp;R!

Star J


End file.
